villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Raimund Seyfarth
Sir Raimund Seyfarth is a legendary war hero-turned villainous bridge guardian from Rosenkreuzstilette. While not necessarily evil, his antagonistic actions towards Spiritia Rosenberg (or Grolla Seyfarth in Rosenkreuzstilette Grollschwert), as well as his job of guarding the castle belonging to another villain (Graf Michael Sepperin) earn him a reputation as a villain himself. He is the deceased grandfather and mentor of Grolla Seyfarth and the wielder of the Demon Sword Grollschwert and the Devil Scythe Grassense, and, while he died four years prior to the events of Rosenkreuzstilette, there isn't a single man alive who doesn't know his name. He is called Thanatos or the God of Death by others, and not without good reason. He is voiced by Aigon. Appearance Raimund appears as a wraith resembling a skeleton wearing purple robes and wielding a blood-red sword called Grollschwert and a blood-red scythe called Grassense that he can combine together. Due to this appearance, he resembles the Grim Reaper. What Raimund looked like before his death is never explained. Personality Raimund is a strict and stubborn man who is known for having an unforgiving nature and will kill anyone he feels like killing. However, he follows a code of honor, and, even if disgrace may befall his title, refuses to give up his job. While Raimund says that his real name is of no use to him now, he doesn't care for the matters of mortals nor the motives of his summoner, and only seeks to enjoy a magnificent battle. Whenever he speaks, his sentences are written in all caps, and his voice emits a ghostly echo. Relationships Grolla Seyfarth Grolla is Raimund's sole student and only granddaughter, whom he has taught how to wield Grollschwert. Before his passing, he told her that the sword itself would clear a path for her. When resurrected by Graf Sepperin, he, in Grollschwert, wishes to test Grolla's abilities as a Seyfarth and prove her worthy of wielding the original Grollschwert. In Freudenstachel, he makes a brief appearance to possess Grolla before battle against Freudia Neuwahl (or Pamela Arwig). Abilities Raimund is the wielder of the Demon Sword Grollschwert and the Devil Scythe Grassense. Using their abilities, he can hurl small blood-red sickles at his opponents while having his Grassense magically fly around after them. By combining their powers, he can also spin his Grassense in place, creating a wind that drags victims towards him before having an enlarged Grollschwert come crashing down on their heads from above. He is also shown to be able to possess his granddaughter Grolla from within his Grollschwert that she took up for him at the end of Grollschwert. Role Rosenkreuzstilette Spiritia and her fairy friend Lilli come across a familiar scythe on the bridge to Graf Michael Sepperin's castle. Tia recognizes it as the Devil Scythe Grassense and explains that she heard it disappeared when Raimund passed away, just as she hears a ghostly voice from the background. Tia not only realizes that the voice belongs to Sir Raimund himself, but also realizes that the Graf used the forbidden arts to bring him back from the dead. Tia tries to convince Raimund that what the Graf is doing is wrong, but Raimund voices that all he craves is battle without any care for the matters of mortals nor for the motives of his summoner. Tia fights against Raimund and lays him back to rest, sadly pleading to him to rest in peace once more. Rosenkreuzstilette Grollschwert In Grollschwert, Grolla comes across a familiar scythe on the bridge to Graf Sepperin's castle and recognizes it as the Devil Scythe Grassense. A ghostly voice calls out to her saying that Grassense wishes to test her abilities. Grolla questions the voice on why the scythe is there and the voice explains that it has always been at its owner's side, even though the scythe that is there is not the same scythe he wielded during his life but instead a copy created by magic. At first, Grolla thinks it's an impostor, but the voice reveals that the owner of the voice really is her grandfather Raimund after all. Raimund explains that his scythe wishes to see if Grolla is worthy of wielding the original Grollschwert, and asks her if she can hear its voice. According to Raimund, the mystic swords of the Seyfarth bloodline possess sentience, for one who ignores Grollschwert's will can never harness its true power. He says to Grolla that if her blade is nothing more than a tool - an instrument of destruction - then she and the Seyfarth clan would meet their end that night. Grolla asks him if Graf Sepperin resurrected him and Raimund agrees, voicing himself that, while he may have been freed of all material desires, the thirst for battle still permeates her soul. Grolla obligues to Raimund's challenge, vowing to return him to his peaceful slumber. The two then fight, and Grolla wins, proving herself worthy of hearing Grollschwert's voice and wielding the original sword. She vows the carry the pride of the Seyfarth clan with her and pleads to him to rest in peace. Afterwards, both enraged and heartbroken, Grolla declares that she will make Sepperin pay for disrupting Raimund's peaceful slumber with his life. Later after Sepperin's defeat, Iris Sepperin reveals that she was the one who arranged to have Raimund brought back when she taunts her, laughing about her misfortune of having to fight the undead form of her ancestor. Later, after Iris' defeat by Grolla's hands, after she has escaped from her crumbling palace after she has self-destructed it, Grolla returns home to place a wreath of flowers honoring her mentor at his grave. She then takes up his Grollschwert for him afterwards. Rosenkreuzstilette Freudenstachel Raimund makes a brief appearance during Grolla's boss fight's introduction at the end of her stage in Rosenkreuzstilette Freudenstachel. There, he appears to possess Grolla from within her Grollschwert before battle. Trivia *Raimund's appearance and style of attacks is based on Death from Castlevania. His first phase when fighting him, which pits the player's character against Grassense, is similar to the first phase of the fight against Death in Castlevania: Aria of Sorrow (which had Soma or Julius pitted against his scythe before fighting him himself), and his death animation in Rosenkreuzstilette is also similar to Death's own similar death animation from Castlevania: Rondo of Blood. His quote, "I SHALL CUT YOU DOWN...!", is similar to Death's introduction quote from Castlevania: Order of Ecclesia. *His scythe's blade has a blood-red tint, similar to Testament from Guilty Gear. Testament's scythe is also blood-red because it is made of blood. *Raimund is one of two characters who has a relationship with Grolla yet has a weakness to her weapon, the other being Sichte Meister. He is also one of three bosses to be susceptible to Lilli, the other being Iris' capsule and her seraphic form. *He shares the same dialogue theme with his granddaughter, "Dark Purple Moon ~ Dance of the Moon ~ Rebirth" by Sky God Corridor. *Raimund also makes a cameo appearance in Grolla's stage's Game Over Screen in the C75 Trial version of Rosenkreuzstilette Freudenstachel. *In an early version of the english translation of Rosenkreuzstilette, the derivation of his nickname of Thanatos, Xanatos, is inspired by the surname of David Xanatos, the main antagonist of Gargoyles. Category:Indie/Doujin Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Guardians Category:Noncorporeal Category:Undead Category:Skeletons Category:Honorable Category:Sophisticated Category:Collector of Souls Category:Amoral Category:Death Gods Category:Related to Hero Category:Master of Hero Category:Revived Category:Possessor Category:Male Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Redeemed Category:Evil from the Past Category:Deceased Category:Grey Zone Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:Parents